


Far Cry 4: Backstage [Rubelangel]

by Cyversix



Category: Rubelangel - Fandom, Rubén Doblas Gundersen - Fandom, Youtubers, mangelrogel - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyversix/pseuds/Cyversix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FanFic. One SHot. Rubius x Mangel. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Cry 4: Backstage [Rubelangel]

Ya habían terminado los desafíos del primer día, y los chicos estaban relajándose un poco en una pequeña habitación después de un intenso día, donde dormirían Mangel, Rubius y Willy. Mangel estaba un poco cabreado por que Stax le había hecho salseo a su Rubius, y más aún por que él le había seguido la corriente. Cuando Luzu y Stax se fueron a su propia habitación, cada uno se acostó, Rubius y Mangel en la cama cucheta y Willy en la otra. Mangel estaba ya por entrar al mundo de los sueños cuando escucha a Rubius.

-         “Mangel, ya estás dormido?” dice en un pequeño susurro.

-         “Casi”

Siente como Rubius se levanta y trepa a su cama, empujándolo un poco para que le de lugar. Se mete dentro de las sábanas y baja su mano a las caderas del morocho para acariciarlo debajo de la remera, atrayéndolo a él le besa, intentando profundizarlo, pero Mangel no parecía tener esas mismas intensiones. Rubius lo mira con el seño fruncido.

-         “Pero que pasa hombre? Tan cansado estas para darme un beso?”

-         “Dihculpa, eh que estoy un poco cabreaho que no le hayas dicho nada a Stax por jugar contigo”

-         “Ay, Mahe, que no fue nada, no me ha tocado” Dice el rubio besándolo de nuevo.

-         “No me importa, estoy cansado, vamoh a dormir, que no hemoh dormido nada y en pocah horas hay que levantarnos” Rubius lo mira mal.

-         “Tss, como quieras tío, pero después no me vengas a buscas cuado quieras calor” Dice bajándose de la cama, para dormir en la suya.

 

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano comienzan hacer los desafíos. En su tiempo libre, Mangel y Rubius hacen de las suyas, “portándose mal”. El instructor y Antonio, el representante de Ubisoft, les advierten que están en la mira. Cuando andan en Cuatriciclo, la lían, conduciendo como si tuvieran control de éste, frenando cerca de personas, sin tener en cuenta que pueden lastimar a alguien, y los retan. Entre risitas, tratan de escapar de la situación.

 

Cae la noche, y llega la hora de la cena. El instructor, les recuerda a todos, pero en especial a Mangel y a Rubius, debido a su comportamiento.

-         “Les recuerdo que aquí están en la intemperie. Y nosotros somos responsables de ustedes, de manera que deben escucharnos a nosotros. Tengan cuidado, no anden paseando muy dejos de aquí, que si les sucede algo no tendremos manera de saberlo, como sabrán no hay señal en los celulares. Así que ya saben, están advertidos, que si los pillamos en alguna travesura tendrán su castigo, queda claro?” Dice de manera muy militar. Los chicos ríen para ocultar el acojonamiento que les causo la parte del “castigo”.

 

Los chicos terminan de cenar y toman una cerveza en lata cada uno, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones.

-         “Nosotros vamos a pasear un poco por ahí” Dice Rubius, empujando a Mangel a otra dirección.

-         “Vale, no se metan en líos” Dice Luzu.

 

Rubius pone su brazo alrededor del cuello de Mangel y caminan alejándose. Hablan de lo lindo que la están pasando, a pesar del cansancio, dándose unos besos, aprovechando que nadie los ve. Luego de una larga caminata, pasan cerca de una estructura abandonada y deteriorada. Rubius lo toma de la mano, llevándolo dentro del lugar, se da vuelta para estar frente a él, rodea sus brazos en su cuello y lo besa.

-         “No estabah enfadado por lo de anoche tu?”

-         “Si, sigo estándolo eh, pero ahora quiero tu cuerpo, cállate y bésame”

Mangel le sonríe y lo besa, abrazándolo por la cintura, atrayéndolo más cerca a su cuerpo. Rubius lo toma de la nuca y saca su lengua, lamiendo sus labios, exigiendo de la del morocho, Mangel saca la suya, intensificando el beso, sus lenguas se frotan entre sí, ocasionando escalofríos en ambos. Su respiración se hace más pesada, el rubio baja sus manos al cuello de Mangel, para abrirle la camisa y bajarla por sus hombros,  dejándola caer.

-         “Rubiuh, estáh seguro… aquí?”

-         “Si… no nos encontrarán. Te deseo Mangel, tócame”

-         “No me parece una buena idea Rubiuh, pero me pone bastante la idea de hacerlo aquí” El rubio le contesta con una sonrisa traviesa, tocándole el mentón.

Mangel le saca la camisa, la estira en la piso y lo empuja de los hombros para que se recueste allí. Se pone encima de él, entre sus piernas y lo besa de nuevo, moviendo su cadera lentamente, frotando sus crecientes erecciones. Baja una mano para tocarle el culo, firmemente amasándolo, levantando un poco sus caderas para incrementar la presión. Los dos gimen, sintiendo rozar sus erecciones juntas. Mangel baja a su cuello besando, lamiendo y succionando, recibiendo un fuerte gemido en respuesta y un agarre fuerte en su cabello, sus besos suben hacia la oreja, besándole el lóbulo, mientras mete su mano dentro de la remera, tocando su panza, subiendo para rozar sus dedos con los pezones sensibles del rubio, pellizcándolos un poco, provocándole un pequeño grito ahogado.

-         “Mangel…” Rubius suspira deseoso por más, baja una mano a la cremallera del pantalón de Mangel, tratando de desabrocharlo.

Mangel enseguida se separa un poco para desabrochárselo, después hace lo mismo con los de Rubius, sacándoselos junto con los boxers. Se detiene un momento para verlo, a pesar de ser de noche, al estar en el campo, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban perfectamente. El rubio se encontraba desnudo, sólo con su remera levantada exponiendo su torso, con la boca entreabierta por su agitada respiración y sus mejillas coloradas del calentón. Rubius se incorpora un poco en busca de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para sacar una botellita de lubricante, la abre, vertiéndose un poco en sus dedos y se la da a Mangel, quien se queda mirándolo expectante. Ve como se lleva sus dedos a su propia entrada, toma aire y se muerde el labio inferior ante lo que va a hacer el rubio, con una mano agarra la parte posterior de la rodilla y la dobla hacia él, abriéndolo para una mejor vista. Rubius se frota un poco la entrada para relajarse y mete un dedo con facilidad, soltando un pequeño quejido, lo saca y lo mete un par de veces. Con su otra mano toma su erección y se masturba lentamente. Mordiendo su labio, ve a Mangel que esta haciendo lo mismo, mirando compenetradamente como se folla él mismo. Se mete otro dedo, gimiendo, mueve sus dedos dentro y fuera cada vez más rápido, follandose frente su Mahe, quien parece que se ha olvidado de respirar ante la situación.

-         “Rubiuh… mira como me pones…” Dice Mangel, tomando su polla, dándose tirones lentos.

Mientras mira la entrada del rubio siendo abusada por esos dedos, inevitablemente, acerca sus dedos allí, tocando alrededor, dilatando más, haciendo lugar para meter un dedo entre los de Rubius, lo mete bien profundo y mira como el rubio tira su cabeza para atrás gritando en placer, lo saca para meterlo más profundo. “AH!” el rubio vuelve a gritar, soltando un pequeño sollozo.

-         “Ya Mangel… métemela” suplica el rubio.

Mangel saca su dedo y le toma las rodillas, inclinándolas casi a la altura de los hombros del rubio, abriéndolas de par en par y mete su polla dura dentro, ni muy lento ni muy de golpe, ambos aguantando la respiración hasta que esta completamente dentro, soltando un fuerte gemido de parte de Mangel. Espera un momento para que se relaje, besa su pecho y lame sus pezones, haciéndolo gemir y siente que lo aprieta, de manera que comienza a moverse. Lo saca y lo mete, jadeando ante el placer que le provoca ese lugar tan caliente y apretado. Enseguida cambia de ritmo, embistiéndolo con fuerza y rapidez, provocando fuertes gritos del rubio con cada embestida que presionaban su próstata.

-         “Oh! Mangel! Si! Ahí! Ah!”

Mangel estaba volviéndose loco con los sonidos que emitía, sólo lo incitaban a más. Saca su polla, y lo da vuelta, poniéndolo en cuatro, pone sus manos en las nalgas, amasándolas, las separa, viendo la entrada roja, húmeda y dilatada. Rubius siente algo húmedo y suave en su entrada, dando un grito ahogado, gira su cabeza para ver que Mangel le estaba lamiendo la entrada, gimiendo fuerte siente como lo chupa y mete su lengua dentro, probándolo.

-         “Mmm… Man-gel”

Mangel se separa con un sonido obsceno, chupándose los labios, saboreado el gusto de Rubius, toma su polla y se la vuelve a meter, con una mano lo toma de la cadera y con la otra le agarra una nalga amasándola firmemente, mientras retoma su ritmo, le da una nalgada fuerte, haciéndolo gritar en placer, viendo que le gustó, vuelve hacerlo un par de veces más, acompañando la fuertes embestidas, hasta que siente sus rodillas arder. Se sale del interior del rubio, se levanta, y ayuda a levantarlo viendo que tiene las piernas temblorosas. Se pone atrás de él, con una mano en su espalda lo inclina un poco para que se apoye en la pared. Patea un poco las piernas del rubio para que éste las abra, agarra su polla y la mete otra vez, de golpe, haciendo que el rubio grite de nuevo. Mientras lo embiste, baja su mano a la erección desatendida del rubio, la agarra pasando su pulgar en la cabeza, haciendo pequeños círculos, humedeciéndola con su propio líquido preseminal, haciéndolo gruñir con fuerza. Rubius estaba en el paraíso, siendo follado contra una pared de un edificio olvidado en medio del campo, siendo masturbado tortuosamente lento, sentía como corrientes eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo, sabía que estaba por correrse. Sentía que Mangel iba descuidando el ritmo, sabía que él también estaba cerca.

-         “VOSOTROS!”

Los dos se congelaron y se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz. El instructor. Mierda.

-         “Se visten y salen. Ya!” dice el instructor con voz amenazante. Camina fuera, saliendo de la vista de los chicos.

-         “Joder” dice Rubius acojonadísimo.

Baja la cabeza, temblando, sintiendo frustración de haberle cortado el momento tan justo antes de correrse. Siente que Mangel se apega a él, agarrándolo del hombro por delante, y con la otra mano le tapa la boca. A continuación siente que lo comienza a embestir rápidamente. No lo podía creer, los acababan de pillar liándola y este macho lo sigue follando sin miramientos. Rubius siente que lo folla duro y rápido, queriendo llegar al orgasmo rápidamente, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no emitir ruidos, y siente una fuerte embestida, un grito ahogado y corrida que le llena los adentros. Mangel resbala su polla fuera y siente como la corrida cae, chorreando en sus piernas.

-         “Que hijo de puta.” Dice el rubio tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Mangel le sonríe y se visten lo mas rápido que pueden, habiéndolo ya hecho esperar suficiente al instructor.

Salen afuera acojonadísimos. Viendo al instructr parado a varios metros, se acercan un poco a él.

-         “A ustedes les parece, hacernos preocupar a mí y a mis compañeros, hacernos perder el tiempo buscándolos en este inmenso campo por la noche, mientras ustedes follan?”

-         “…”

-         Sin palabras eh? Bárbaro eh. Entonces, el castigo. Mañana, se levantaran 2 horas antes y ayudarán a preparar el desayuno a TODO el personal, para luego limpiarlo TODO. Ahora, váyanse, no los quiero más frente de mi vista.

Los chicos caminan a paso rápido a su habitación.

-         “Joder Mangel, tengo todo el pantalón pegado a mis piernas, estoy todo pegoteado por tu culpa.”

-         “Mira quien se queja! Por tu gran idea nos han pillaoh y ahora sólo tenemoh 3 horas para dormir para luego estah todo el día haciendo actividah física, me cago en toh!” Dice Mangel algo enojado, pero en realidad se siente aliviado. Rubius lo sabe, lo ve en su escondida sonrisa.

-         “Eres un hijo de puta, tú eres el que me ha follado, y se ha corrido, y yo?” Rubius dice frustrado, empujándolo un poco.

No dicen más hasta llegar a la habitación, donde se encontraba Willy durmiendo con la puerta cerrada. Se desvisten. Mangel ve a Rubius como con asco se saca los pantalones y va al baño a limpiarse. Al salir nota su cara mezcla con enojo y frustración. Mangel se le acerca para darle un beso cariñoso, pero el rubio lo empuja.

-         “No. Sal. Vete a tu cama.” dice un poco ofendido.

-         “Vamos Rubiuh, no te enojes” le dice metiéndose en la cama del rubio. Le levanta un poco la remera para repartirle besos en su panza y abdomen

-         “Yo te quiero” bajando sus besos a la ingle, lame la polla el rubio y se la mete en la boca.

Rubius tira su cabeza para atrás, suspirando, baja una mano para agarrarle el pelo. Mangel masajea sus bolas mientras se la chupa. Haciéndolo gemir, mordiendo su labio para no despertar a nadie. A los pocos minutos Rubius se corre, sin aviso previo, adentro de la garganta del morocho, sosteniéndolo de la cabeza para que se la trague toda. Se separan y Mangel le da un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego abrazarlo. Se quedan abrazados un momento, totalmente agotados.

-         “Te quiero, mi Mahe. Pero es mejor que vallas a tu cama, sino nos quedaremos dormidos y nos llegan a ver así habrá más problemas”

Mangel se incorpora, le da un tierno beso y sube a su cama. Al instante se duermen, luego de un intenso día.

**Author's Note:**

> **Esto es una historia original de ficción inspirada en los YouTubers de España. Nada de esto es real. (Si lo es, es asunto de ellos)**
> 
> Kudos si te gusto! (no es necesario estar loggeado) y "fap" si quieres mooaaar lemon! ^.^
> 
> Pasate por mi página si te gusto! Subo otras cosas y más seguido: 
> 
> http://rubelangelfandom.blogspot.com.ar/
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Cyversix*


End file.
